Because I Love You (Oneshoot)
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Karena Lee Jeno terlalu mencintai seorang Na Jaemin.. (NoMin Shortfic)
1. Chapter 1

Because I Love You

.

.

.

 _I call out to you till I lose my voice but there's no answer  
A nail is driven in my heart so tears fall as I call out to you  
Oh I'm crying crying crying  
I'm calling out your sad name_

 _(Ali – I Love You, I'm Sorry)_

"Jaemin-ah"

Laki-laki yang sedang tepaku pada layar televisi itu menoleh ketika sebuah suara menghampiri telinganya. Mendapati sesosok laki-laki bermata sipit sedang berdiri di belakangnya, laki-laki bernama Jaemin itu tersenyum lembut. Masih dengan berbalutkan setelan jas kerja lengkap, laki-laki bermata sipit itu mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan pada lehernya dari belakang. Dan hembusan nafas lembut yang membelai setiap inci bagian lehernya dapat ia rasakan ketika laki-laki itu mulai meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Jaemin. Jaemin terdiam, membiarkan laki-laki itu memeluknya selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya pelukannya ia lepaskan dengan sendirinya.

Laki-laki itu berpindah tempat disamping Jaemin, duduk disamping istri tercintanya. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Jaemin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat ditengah badai salju. Tidak lupa sebuah kecupan penuh cinta juga mendarat pada ujung kepala Jaemin.

"Kenapa belum tidur, eoh? Badai saljunya benar-benar buruk, seharusnya kau berada di kamar dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan, Nana" ucap laki-laki itu lembut, jari-jari panjang nan kurusnya membelai surai coklat madu itu dengan lembut.

Jaemin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika suamiku belum pulang?" Jaemin membalas ucapan sang suami dan menatap sang suami lembut.

Laki-laki itu, Lee Jeno, terkekeh mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Nana mengkhawatirkanku?" Jeno mulai menggoda Jaemin.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan suamiku!" bibir Jaemin mengerucut lucu, membuat Jeno gemas dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut istrinya gemas. Membuat Jaemin berdecak sebal, kebiasaan Jeno yang satu ini terkadang menyebalkan. Rambut yang sudah ia tata serapi mungkin kini menjadi berantakan karena ulah sang suami.

"Kau bau, Jeno-ya! Cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Jaemin mendorong tubuh yang ia sebut bau tadi menjauh, seakan lupa bahwa ia baru saja menempel seperti koala pada sang pemilik tubuh bau itu sesaat yang lalu.

Bukannya marah, orang yang dipanggil 'bau' itu malah tertawa. Matanya yang sipit menampilkan sebuah bentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Jeno bangkit dari tempatnya, bersiap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jaemin selalu saja menolak untuk dipeluk ketika Jeno belum mandi, tetapi terkadang suka memeluk laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Jeno. Ia selalu suka memeluk istrinya ataupun ketika istrinya memeluknya, ia selalu merasa tenang ketika sang istri berada di dalam dekapannya. Dinginnya bada salju tak akan lagi terasa ketika Jaemin berada disekitarnya, hanya kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Bersiaplah, Nana. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam setelah mandi nanti" Jeno memperingatkan Jaemin dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Suara tawa mengiringi kepergiannya setelah melihat bibir Jaemin yang mengerucut sempurna mendengar ancamannya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya. Selamat tidur, sayang"

Sambil memeluk sang istri yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya, Jeno membisikkan kalimat itu dengan tulus. Selalu menjadi kebiasaannya mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk menuju ke dunia mimpi. Ia hanya ingin sang istri tahu seberapa besar cinta yang ia miliki untuknya. Jika saja pagi hari datang dan ia tidak mampu lagi membuka mata, setidaknya ia telah membiarkan sang istri tahu seberapa besar rasa cintanya.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku juga, Jeno-ya"

Jeno hanya tersenyum ketika jawaban Jaemin terdengar, lalu mulai menutup matanya perlahan menuju ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

Udara yang semakin dingin membangungkan Jeno dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengernyit ketika mendapati sang istri tidak berada di sampingnya, tempat tidurnya kosong. Ia baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencari keberadaan sang istri sekaligus menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan, sebelum akhirnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari luar pintu kamar. Suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lainnya lewat telefon dan suara sengaja dipelankan.

Itu suara istrinya. Jaemin.

Dengan siapa istrinya berbicara?

Jeno kemudian melirik jam digital yang berada di meja sampingnya. Jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 00.57 membuat Jeno semakin penasaran siapa yang menelfon tengan malam seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti, Mark hyung. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak ingin melihat hyung sakit… Aku juga mencintaimu, Mark hyung…. Eum, baiklah…. Ne, selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah"

Bukan pembicaraan penting memang, tapi mendengarnya cukup untuk membuat hati Jeno hancur menjadi menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak kasat mata. Bahkan laki-laki itu harus meremas piyama yang berada tepat dibagian dadanya karena rasa sakitnya. Sungguh Jeno tak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia dengar saat ini, ia berharap apa yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah mimpi. Tapi semuanya begitu jelas.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sipitnya. Namun kemudian sebuah senyum penuh luka terbentuk dari bibirnya.

Seribu kali ia mengucapkan kata cinta kepada Jaemin, sekalipun ia tak pernah mendapatkan balasan dari istrinya. Setiap kali Jeno meminta Jaemin mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, laki-laki itu selalu menjawab 'bukankan kau selalu mewakilinya untukku? Anggap saja itu perasaanku padamu, Jeno-ya'. Jeno yang bodoh, Jeno yang terlalu naïf, dengan mudahnya menelan mentah-mentah kalimat Jaemin tanpa memikirkan sebuah makna tersembunyi dibalik kalimat yang biasa Jaemin lontarkan. Jeno hanya berpikir Jaemin mungkin malu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti yang biasa ia ucapkan. Mengingat pernikahan mereka terjadi karena sebuah perjodohan, pasti akan canggung bagi lelaki pemalu seperti Jaemin mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti Jeno. Tapi mendengar Jaemin dengan begitu lancarnya dan dengan penuh ketulusan mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu ingin Jeno dengar tadi malah membuat hati Jeno remuk. Kalimat yang telah lama ia tunggu itu terucap, namun bukan untuknya melainkan untuk orang lain. Seseorang bernama Mark, yang Jeno harap bukanlah Mark yang Jeno kenal. Kakak tiri yang begitu Jeno sayangi.

Na Jaemin, istrinya.

Raganya mungkin memang telah ia miliki, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Seharusnya ia tahu dari cara Jaemin menatapnya.

Ketika melihat gagang pintu bergerak, Jeno kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Semua rasa sakit ia telan sekaligus secara paksa agar air matanya tak mengalir. Tidak masalah jika Jaemin mencintai orang lain, asal laki-laki itu bahagia dan terus berada dalam jangkauannya sudah cukup bagi Jeno. Cukup Jeno saja yang mencintai Jaemin sebegitu besarnya, tak apa bahkan jika cintanya tak terbalas. Asalkan masih diijinkan berada disisi lelaki itu dan merengkuh lelaku itu dalam pelukannya, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jeno. Mendengar nada ceria Jaemin tadi membuat Jeno menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah sumber kebahagiaan Jaemin, meskipun Jaemin akan selalu dan selamanya menjadi sumber kebahagiannya. Sekalipun harus menanggung rasa sakit, Jeno rela asalkan Jaemin bahagia. Biarkan ia mencoba untuk bahagia melalui kebahagiaan Jaemin.

Seseorang mendekatinya, Jeno bisa mendengar langkah kakinya familiarnya. Dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menempel pada keningnya. Sebuah kecupan yang entah kenapa masih saja mampu menghangatkan hati Jeno bahkan ditengah rasa sakit hebat yang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, Jeno-ya"

Bisikan lembut itu membuat sesak dalam dadanya semakin luar biasa.

Dan malam dengan badai salju lebat dilalui seorang Lee Jeno dengan penuh kesakitan.

.

.

Jika saja aku menangis di hadapanmu, apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Jika aku katakan aku tersakiti olehmu, akankah kau meminta maaf?

Akankah kau merasa bersalah?

Apakah akan menyakitimu sama seperti hatiku yang teriris ketika melihat air matamu?

Jika benar, maka aku tidak akan menangis.

Namun ijinkan aku menangis dalam hatiku.

Biarkan aku menangis dalam mimpiku.

Biarkan aku menangis dalam kesepianku.

Biarkan aku menelan semua kesakitanku hingga tak lagi tersisa untukmu.

Serahkan segala luka dan kesedihan padaku agar aku hanya bisa menikmati kebahagiaanmu.

Karena aku mencintaimu, Jaemin-ah.

Melebihi cintaku pada dunia dan diriku sendiri.

Karena aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin melihat kebahagiannmu.

.

.

END

Berhubung aku lagi kangen moment NoMin, maka terciptalah ff ini..hehe

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, gk jelas, ataupun gk ngefeel sama sekali.. :v

Sebenernya mau lanjutin ff Warm Heart, tapi berhubung ide buat ff itu belum ada.. jadi yaaaaa selingkuh ke yang lain dulu..hehe

Kritik, saran, dan review kalian ditunggu yaaaa~

Mungkin kalau sempet, aku bakalan bikin sequelnya


	2. HE'S GONE (Sequel 'Because I Love You')

He's Gone

(Sequel of Because I Love You)

.

.

.

Jaemin berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu, pintu kamarnya. Tangannya sudah berada pada permukaan knop pintu, tetapi tak kunjung memutarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Membiarkan pintu di hadapannya tetap tertutup rapat. Tatapannya terpaku pada lantai, entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan. Tapi sorot matanya kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan di mata bulat itu.

Setelah menarik nafasnya dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralkan perasaannya, tangannya mulai bergerak memutar knop pintu. Perlahan mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut dan kemudian menyalakan lampunya. Jika biasanya ia akan segera mandi dan berganti baju setelah usai menghadiri sebuat acara, kali ini berbeda. Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur berbalutkan seprai putih bermotifkan bungan dandelion berwarna hijau lembut. Bahkan setelan jas berwarna hitam kelam belum ia lepaskan dari tubuhnya.

Tangannya terangkat lembut menuju ke atas salah satu bantal yang tergeletak di atas kasur tersebut, dan kemudian jarinya mulai menyusuri setiap permukaan benada tersebut dengan pelan. Dielusnya bantal itu dengan lembut. Seperti tak cukup dengan mengelusnya, kini ia meraih bantal itu dan memeluknya. Tak lupa ia menempelkan wajahnya pada salah satu sisi benda tersebut, membiarkan sebuah bau khas menghampiri indra penciumannya. Membuat air matanya seketika mengalir.

Bau khas suaminya. Lee Jeno.

Suaminya memang tidak memakai minyak rambut atau apapun ketika hendak tidur, tapi entah kenapa aroma khasnya selalu tertinggal. Jeno memang memiliki banyak uang, tapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan sabun maupun shampoo mahal yang memiliki bau yang awet. Tapi herannya baunya begitu kuat melekat pada tubuhnya, harumnya begitu menenangkan bagi Jaemin. Bahkan ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan penuh keringat, baunya tetaplah menjadi favourit Jaemin. Jaemin tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatai suaminya bau, karena memang ia bau. Tapi bukan bau yang tidak menyenangkan, melainkan bau khas yang Jaemin sukai. Jika saja Jaemin pernah menolak dipeluk oleh Jeno, itu bukan karena ia bau, tapi memang ia sedang tidak ingin dipeluk lelaki itu. Terkadang hatinya memang menolak dipeluk oleh lelaki itu.

Kenapa ia tidak ingin dipeluk oleh suaminya sendiri?

Karena Jaemin tidak mencintainya.

Ia tidak mecintai Lee Jeno, suaminya.

Tidak mencintainya?

Entah kenapa memikirkan makna kalimat tersebut membuat dada Jaemin sesak. Sebuah perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Keraguan bahkan juga mengahmpirinya.

Benarkah ia tidak mencintai suaminya? Tidak mencintai Lee Jeno?

Jeno yang begitu baik. Jeno yang begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Jeno yang tidak pernah sekalipun marah pada Jaemin. Bahkan ketika Jaemin marah tanpa sebab, selalu Jeno lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang meminta maaf. Sekalipun bukan salahnya, lelaki itu selalu meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Dan terkadang hal itu membuat Jaemin tidak suka. Namun ketika Jaemin protes, lelaki itu selalu menjawab _'aku akan tersakiti jika kau meminya maaf, sayang. Tanpa kau meminta maaf, hatiku akan selalu memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang kau lakukan'_. Bukankah Jeno orang yang baik?

Ya, Jeno orang yang baik. Bahkan menurut Jaemin ia terlalu baik.

Lelaki yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati walaupun pernikahan mereka terjadi karena sebuah perjodohan adalah malaikat, itu kata orangtua Jaemin. dan menurut Jaemin itu memang benar. Bahkan ketika ia menghianati cinta lelaki itu, tidak ada sedikitpun kemarahan yang ia dapatkan. Lelaki itu bahkan lebih memilih menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ia lebih suka memendam lukanya sendiri tanpa membaginya dengan siapapun. Rasa sakitpun ia sembunyikan dengan cara yang luar biasa, bahkan hingga Jaemin maupun keluarganya sedikitun tak mengetahuinya. Ia menyimpannya dengan begitu rapi, bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya.

Jaemin berdosa, tentu saja.

Ia menghianati cinta seseorang yang begitu dalam dan tulus. Ia juga menjadi seorang istri yang buruk karena membiarkan suaminya berjuang seorang diri di tengah rasa sakitnya. Seharusnya ia bertanya keadaan sang suami ketika ia melihat lelaki itu selalu pulang dengan wajah pucat dan lelah beberapa bulan terkahir. Seharusnya ia segera mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit ketika beberapa kali ia mendapati suaminya memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan tanpa sebab. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan suaminya, setidaknya ia harus melakukannya sebagai seorang istri. Hanya karena tidak ada rasa cinta, tidak seharusnya membuat Jaemin mengabaikan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah memberikan seluruh hati dan hidupnya untu Jaemin.

Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas cinta dan kasih sayang luar biasa yang ia dapatkan.

Padahal Jeno selalu ada untuknya, selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya. Bahkan ketika Jaemin sakit, walau hanya demam, Jeno rela meninggalkan rapat pentingnya di luar kota hanya untuk merawat Jaemin yang sedang sakit. Tapi apa yang telah Jaemin lakukan?

Jaemin bahkan tidak berada di sisi Jeno ketika lelaki itu sedang menghadapi detik terkahirnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya –Mark- yang nyatanya merupakan kakak tiri Jeno, hingga ia tidak tahu bahwa suaminya sedang berada di ambang maut. Dan pada akhirnya lelaki itu harus pergi dengan hanya ditemani oleh dokter yang juga merupakan sahabatnya, Huang Renjun.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya maupun mendengar suaranya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Bahkan meminta maaf pada Jeno atas pengkhianat serta rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan pun ia tak sempat. Jika saja waktu bisa Jaemin putar kembali, ia tentu akan berusaha merubah segalanya. Mencintai Jeno dan menjaganya sama seperti yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Dia akan mengesampingkan segala kepentingannya untuk suaminya. Bahkan jika mungkin, Jaemin tidak akan mengkhianati Jeno. Sebisa mungkin memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanya angan belaka.

Waktu tetaplah waktu.

Yang sekali berjalan tak bisa dihentikan maupun diputar ulang.

Begitulah manusia. Ketika ada mereka menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang berharga, tetapi kemudian memintanya kembali ketika sesuatu berharga itu diambil darinya. Dan kemudian mereka terpuruk pada penyesalan tanpa akhir.

.

.

.

"Jaemin-ah"

Suara asing menghampiri pendengaran Jaemin, memaksanya membuka mata. Dan sesosok lelaki ia kenal sedang berada disampingnya. Biasanya ketika ia bangun, seseorang akan menyambutnya dengan kalimat-kalimat cinta yang manis dan terkadang membuat Jaemin geli. Bahkan terkadang ia mendapatkan bonus ciuman di keningnya ketika ia bangun. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sekarang bukanlah seseorang yang biasanya. Karena orang yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta dan memberikan Jaemin kecupan kini telah pergi.

Ah, Jaemin merindukan Jeno.

Rasanya ada sebuah lubang besar dalam hatinya, yang membuatnya hampa sekaligus terasa begitu sakit. Rasanya ia tengah tercekik oleh kenyataan.

"Mark hyung"

Entah ada apa dengan Jaemin. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak akan rasa rindu, yang membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Lelaki itu –Mark Lee- merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya, meminjamkan dadanya untuk menjadi tempat penampungan air mata Jaemin.

Dalam kisah ini, Mark adalah yang paling berdosa. Ia menghianati saudara sekaligus sahabatnya. Jeno memang bukan saudara kandungnya, tapi lelaki itu begitu menghormati dan menyayanginya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak marah maupun memakinya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Mark berkhianat, ia juga tidak mengadukannya kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. Jika saja dulu ia tidak menggoda Jaemin terlebih dahulu, Jaemin mungkin tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka tidak akan ada pengkhianatan terhadap Jeno. Semua berawal karena dirinya, dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah menjadi milik adiknya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Tapi sekarang Jeno tidak ada lagi, adiknya telah pergi. Dan melalui sepucuk surat yang ia tinggalkan, lelaki itu meminta Mark menjaga Jaemin dan memberikan kebahagiaan terbaik bagi lelaki manis itu. Dalam suratnya tidak ada kata cacian, hanya sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan dalam kisah ini. Setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun dan dimanapun, setiap orang berhak menentukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing, itu yang Jeno tuliskan dalam suratnya. Dalam hal ini, seharusnya Mark dan Jaemin yang bersalah dan merekalah yang harus meminta maaf. Namun entah kenapa Jeno justru yang meminta maaf. Ia meminta maaf bahwa karena kebodohannya selama ini telah membuat Jaemin terkekang di dalam rumah tangga bersamanya, ia bahkan meminta maaf karena telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari Mark.

Adiknya terlalu baik. Dan mengkhianati adiknya adalah dosa yang tak akan pernah Mark lupakan. Biar Mark bawa hingga ke nerakan nanti.

Dan Mark berjanji, ia akan menebus dosa itu. Sekalipun mungkin tak akan cukup, ia akan meberikan kebahagiaan bagi Jaemin sesuai dengan permintaan Jeno. Setidaknya ia tidak akan terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Jeno di kehidupan berikutnya kelak.

"Mari kita tebus dosa kita bersama, Jaemin-ah. Kau harus bahagia agar Jeno memaafkan kita"

Hanya itu yang mampu Mark katakan sebelum beberapa detik kemudian air mata Jaemin mengalir semakin deras dan isakannya mengeras.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, semua adalah salahku  
Meskipun kau marah, tak mengapa  
Meskipun kau mencaci maki, tak mengapa  
Oleh karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
Jangan pergi, kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku  
Karena akulah yang seharusnya lebih mencintaimu

Hanya hari ini, tak bisakah kau bertahan hanya untuk hari ini?  
Rasanya aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini

(Davichi – Sad Love Song)

.

END

HUAAAAA~~ SEQUEL MACAM APA INI? :D D

Buat yang minta sequelnya, maaf banget ya kalau sequlnya mengecewakan.. habis bingung mau dibikin gimana..hehe

Berhubung author suka mendzolimi Jeno, jadi yaaaaa.. dibikin kayak gini deh :D :v

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review di cerita sebelumnya

Starrynight, MarkeuhyuckLee, jaeminct, hyuna jen, Cheon yi, untouchabIe, fjshfz, Jaeyong Sweety

Review kalian ditunggu guys~

Thankyouuu :3


End file.
